A structure is known in which a terminal (male side) for coupling an electronic part to an external device is inserted into a penetrating hole (female side) of a substrate to be coupled to a wiring on the substrate with solder, etc. An example is a semiconductor apparatus in which a terminal for coupling a semiconductor module, which has a semiconductor element covered with resin, to an external device is inserted into a penetrating hole of a substrate to be coupled to a wiring on the substrate with solder, etc., (see, Patent Document 1, for example).